


Not a Winchester

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: Y/N overhears a conversation between Sam and Dean before interrupting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Not a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I realize this is not the best summary, so if you come up with something better I will definitely use it!
> 
> Also, I do not own Supernatural, obviously.

“I don’t want her to be a Winchester,” he gritted out.

You stopped dead in your tracks. Your heart skipped a beat, breathing seemed impossible, your mind reeled. _What did Dean say?_

“What? Why?” Sam asked, baffled. “I thought you-”

“That’s exactly why, Sam.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh? Oh!? What’s that supposed to mean!_ You silently screamed, attempting to stay calm. To not take that next step around the corner, revealing yourself. You wanted _-needed-_ to know what the boys were talking about. You thought they had already considered you a Winchester. A part of their little family. But hearing Dean say he didn’t want you to be a Winchester had you frozen.

“ _‘Oh’_ is right. If I call her a Winchester without a ri-” he stopped himself from saying more. Sam knew. Sam had always known, even before Dean knew it himself.

“You know… Saying she’s part of the family isn’t a bad thing? It doesn’t mean you can’t-”

“The hell it doesn’t. We are _not_ calling her a Winchester,” Dean gave him a hard look. “Got it?”

Sam nodded, knowing nothing he said at the moment would change how his brother felt about you.

The silence was deafening. You stood just around the corner, wondering what to do next. They hadn’t said anything through their munching for a couple of minutes now. Should you walk in, pretending you never heard a thing? Do you go back to your room and act like it never happened. Do you leave? For good? Jody would let you stay with her for a while, or Bobby. They always told you to visit when you got tired of the boys.

It was definitely an option.

Taking a deep, calming breath, you slowly rounded the corner, revealing yourself to Sam- who didn’t seem surprised in the least? And Dean, his back facing you.

“So when are you gonna tell her?” he asked as Dean bit into his sandwich, stopping you from moving forward.

“Sam,” the older Winchester stated around his mouth full of food. “We’ve talked about this,” he swallowed.

“I still think you should tell her,” Sam shrugged, still pretending you weren’t there. By this point you had figured out that Dean had been hiding something from you for a while now and Sam obviously thought you had the right to know. So you stayed silent as you watched the exchange, knowing Sam would eventually get it out of his brother.

“Why? It’s not like she reciprocates.”

“And how would you know if you never asked?”

“I just know, okay Sammy?” Dean set down his sandwich, getting serious. “She’s so bright, optimistic, funny, sexy as hell- I would just hold her back,” he trailed off, sounding exhausted. “It’s just not possible, okay?”

You had heard enough to make your heart soar, a bright smile lit your face. _Dean likes you!_ He thinks your sexy- wait. He thinks he would _WHAT!?_

“Excuse me,” you said, unable to stay quiet any longer.

Dean spun around so fast you worried he might fall out of his seat.

“Y/n,” he whispered, wide-eyed as you stepped closer.

“But I think I have a say in whether you would hold me back or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
